Sleep Deprivation and a Quiet Realization
by horsez2
Summary: Jim has not slept for almost 3 days and gets injured. Spock is there to take care fo him and realizes something that has been there forever.


Sleep Deprivation and Quiet Realizations

The lights on the ship turned from half-brightness to full-brightness marking morning on the ship, or 0600. Jim had just exited his quarters just before the switch. He was momentarily blinded, so she stood motionless in his doorway, eyes attempting to focus with the bright light. Spock had exited his quarters at the same time and noticed Jim standing in his doorway.

"Captain?" Spock questioned.

Just need a minute for my eyes to adjust Spock," Jim answered. He blinked his eyes quickly and repeatedly trying to get his eyes to focus on Spock's face. Once his eyes focused enough, he could see mild concern only he old identify hidden on Spock's Vulcan features. To wave concern, Jim put on a smile.

"I'm good now."

Spock looked unconvinced.

"Jim your irises took approximately 4.81 seconds to adjust. This is much higher than the normal adjustment time for humans."

"I'm just tired Spock; We all are." Jim sighed.

They had already begun to walk to the mess to have breakfast together. It was a routine they started a few months back. Spock turned toward Jim as they walked.

"How much sleep did you acquire after the completion of your shift yesterday?"

"I wasn't aware my shift ended," Jim scoffed at the floor.

"Jim…" Spock began but he was interrupted.

"Don't start Spock. I already have had enough from Bones." Jim said irritated. Uncomfortable silence followed as Spock broke his gaze on Jim. Jim sighed an felt bad for being rude so he continued.

"This mission is taking a lot out of all of us. Bones has barely slept. I would bet my captaincy that you've only been meditating, and less than usual at that." He paused looking for any arguments to his bet. When none were offered, he continued. "After the end of my shift at 1500, I completed paperwork until Bones commed me at 1700 asking where I was for dinner. By the time I had finished eating through his ranting, it was 1745. Then, I did more paperwork, reviewed our mission plans, completed research on the mission, began to create a mission briefing for the away team that I have yet to pick, and reviewed Scotty's repair and upgrade plans until 0400. I took a shower, prepared for my shift, and dozed for a half hour. Then I met you outside at 0600. It all had to get done Spock andnd there is still more to do. When would you have suggested that I rested?" Jim responded harshly. Silence followed as Spock thought how to respond Jim sighed again.

"I'm sorry Spock."

"No apology is necessary Captain."

That shouldn't have stung, but it did. Kirk headed to the turbo lift in silence with Mr. Spock matching his uneven stride to his right.

The turbo lift doors closed behind them.

"Bridge." Jim commanded. The turbo lift jolted upwards leaving Jim flat on the floor. He hadn't noticed how weak he was.

"Emergency stop." Spock commanded with a rare tone of urgency in his voice.

"Dammit..." Kirk swore as he went to get up.

Spock slid his arms under Jim's and carefully lifted him to his feet. Once Jim was upright, Spock let go but kept his ands close enough to catch him if he stumbled again.

"Thanks Spock." Jim said embarrassed.

Spock was scanning Jim for injuries and simply nodded. Jim went to straighten his shirt, but recoiled his left arm, holding it close to his body.

"Jim?" Spock questioned with worry slipping into his tone.

"Seems I might have to go deal with Bones after all.:

"I will escort you to the medbay."

"No, Spock. You're needed on the bridge. I can make it by myself."

"Sulu can take command for a few minutes Jim. There is no immediate risk to the Enterprise and we will not reach the plant for another 18.637 hours."

Jim thought for a moment, but he couldn't come up with another reason for Spock not to escort him. He wanted him to come, anyway, even if he was right and would give him some Vulcan sass for it later.

"Alright." Jim held onto the turbo lift with his right hand.

"I am going to steady you." Spock said before slipping his arm around Jim's waist holding his right side steady.

"Sickbay." Jim commanded and the turbolift jolted downward. He would never admit it, but it was a good thing that Spock had steadied him. Jim would've ended up on the floor of the turbolift again without Spock. The doors opened on deck 7.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I must've hit my head." Jim said uneasily. He was wavering and a decent amount of his weight was placed onto Spock's supportive arm.

"I will not allow you to fall." Spock reassured.

"Okay."

They began exiting the lift and heading toward sickbay slowly. Jim wasn't walking quite straight and his gait was uneven. His vision was slow and blurry. Sounds were muffled, the lights were too bright, and his head would slowly droop along with the rest of his body as he would momentarily loose consciousness. Spock would loudly say, "Captain," each time to wake him up. They made it one-fourth of the way to sickbay before Jim had entrusted his whole body weight to Spock an he was barely moving forward. Spock had no choice but to carry him. Spock bent down, placed his arms beneath Jim's back and knees, and raised him up to his chest before standing. He shifted Jim in his arms so that Jim's head rested against Spock's shoulder.

They made it to sickbay, only to be greeted by a string of profanity from an overtired, caffeine deprived, worried Bones.

"Spock to sulu.""

"Sulu here."

"Sulu, you are in command. I will be available if you require assistance. The captain requires medical assistance."

"What happened?"

"I will advise you of any changes. Spock out."

"Salt in sweet tea, Spock. What the hell happened?"

"He has not slept for 70.562 hour. He fell on the turbolift this morning injuring his left arm and likely his head."

"And you were going to let him work like that?!"

"He refused to seek medical attention. I assumed that you were privy to the situation considering you had dinner with him last night."

"I told him to get some goddamned rest. That moron. Why didn't you com me?"

"He firmly expressed his wishes against it, Doctor." Spock added tersely.

McCoy itched and then turned his attention to talking to and tending to Jim. Spock silently stood at the entrance of the bay, watching.

"You can go now Spock." McCoy said once he noticed Spock still standing there. "He'll be okay. Jus' needs some rest n' a brace."

"Thank you Doctor." Spock replied and went to leave.

"Spock?" Jim asked in a dazed voice. "You're still here?"

"Yes. I will leave so you can get some rest."

"You're not a bother."

"Make sure he doesn't try to leave. He's hopped up on painkillers that'll eat him jumping higher than a jackrabbit. He's a lightweight." McCoy told Spock and left the room closing the door behind him. He knew Jim hated the medbay and wouldn't want to be alone so, he covered for the both of them. "Two stubborn jackasses. Can't jus' admit it to themselves." McCoy muttered to himself.

Spock nodded to McCoy acknowledging his instructions before he left.

"Alright, Jim." Spock said softly once the door was closed. He pulled up a chair next to Jim's bed. Jim looked at Spock through half-open, unfocused eyes. Spock could feel Jim's fear in his mind without even touching him. Perhaps the painkillers had something to do with taking down Jim's mental walls.

"I will be here when you wake." Spock whispered back to the fear in Jim's mind calming it like water on fire.

Jim smiled as he drifted off.

"T'hy'la." Spock whispered out loud like a quiet realization.


End file.
